deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Man vs Princess Morbucks
Iron Man vs Princess Morbucks is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Princess Morbucks, from the Powerpuff Girls, and Iron Man, from Marvel Comics. (Note: I will give Iron Man each and every one of his suits, and Princess Morbucks will have her Fibre-o-tomic-omic, and her anime incarnation will not be used) Description Two of the richest people in the universe... they have their fancy suits, but who will be the better person, on the inside? Interlude Zorro: You know how most superheroes have superpowers? These two completely slaughter and urinate on that concept. SiM: While I wouldn't put it that way, yes. Some people say you can't buy powers, but these two prove them wrong in every way. Zorro: And Batman. SiM: Eh, he gets stomped by these two anyways. Not hate to him, though. Bruce is the best! Anyways, who will prove to be the better person? Anthony Stark, the Iron Man? Zorro: Or Princess Morbucks, then whiny brat. I'm Zorro and he's SiM. SiM: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to figure out who would win... in a DEATH BATTLE. ' Iron Man Zorro: The Iron Man. Badass name. ''' SiM: Yes, well. Anthony Stark had a troubled childhood... '''Zorro: Every superhero these days has daddy issues. Star-Lord, Iron Man... The list goes on! SiM: It's actually pretty relatable. My father was... Zorro: Your father never gave a rat's ass about you. Anyways. But Tony grew up to be great. SiM: After being captured by a terrorist group, he invents an artificial heart to save his life. Zorro: After inventing a badass, but clunky, suit, he escapes and starts a new life as the Iron Man. SiM: His suits are usually made of a titanium-gold alloy, except for one. But we'll get to that later. Zorro: Mhmm. Iron Man can get up to the speeds of Mach 10, able of passing a fighter jet easily. He, as far as we know, can also react at those speeds. SiM: His suits are also able of lifting over 100 tons. If we want to figure out how much he can lift, we need to scale the Hulkbuster to a mid-raged Hulk. A Hulk at that level can lift a whole city, and judging by New York's size and mass... Zorro: He can lift over 100,000,000 at his strongest. But he can amp his power up with the Thorbuster's Asgardian magic, basically unable to run out of power, and able to go toe to toe against the Rune King Thor. SiM: Yes. Iron Man can also tank nukes without any damage, and if we multiply that by twenty, he can tank twenty nukes! Though it could damage him pretty badly and possibly kill him. Zorro: Now, onto his arsenal. He has many suits. His Mark 42 is powered with five Repulsor tech generators, which is basically all the power the whole of New York and Rhode Island need to run on. ''' SiM: Another one of his suits, the Hulkbuster, can go toe to toe with an enraged Hulk, who can sink create Earthquakes by simply flinching. The Hulkbuster has also been shown to be able to beat the Hulk numerous times, although not being able to be scaled to Bruce just yet. '''Zorro: And now it comes down to one of his best suits. The Endosym armor. You know how much World-Breaker overpowers the Hulk? Yeah... Endosym does the same to Tony Stank. SiM: Really? That joke? Anyways, the Endosym armor has easily defeated all of Tony's other armors, which can be summoned as the Iron Legion, by the way. It can steal the powers of any machine, including his own generation of suits. Zorro: Yup. It's made from that symbiote that stuck onto Spider-Man, as well as liquid metal, which makes it basically indestructible. This suit also makes Tony kind of a dick, and it doesn't have the weakness to sound. SiM: Tony's intelligence and fighting skills are also primary parts of his arsenal. He has been trained by people like Captain America, Black Panther, and Black Widow, and is able to hold his own against someone of Cap's caliber. Zorro: Shit, I never knew Tony was this powerful. Tony can also fire repulsor beams, and can destroy tanks and continents with his strength. He also has a variety of missiles, and an AI capable of analyzing anything of this Earth. His tactical skills are also impeccable, on the level of even Cyclops and Wolverine. Not only that, he has so many types of weapons, we listed them over here for ya: ARM SHIELDS: CAPABLE OF BLOCKING BULLETS EASILY LARGE SHIELDS: CAPABLE OF EXPANDING, AND CAN EVEN SHIELD FROM THE PUNCHES OF HULK AND THOR THEMSELVES THEY BOTH CAN ALSO DEFEND FROM RADIATION SMART MISSILES HIGH-VELOCITY INPACT ENERGY BLADE PULSE BARRAGE LASERS UNIBEAM REPULSOR RAYS/BLASTS SELF-DESTRUCT OVERRIDE IRON LEGION SiM: And that's it. And, his final armor, the Galactusbuster, was created to do exactly what it seems: go toe to toe with Galactus. While it was only able to fight evenly with the behemoth while he was in his starved state, that is a huge feat nonetheless. Only someone on Thor's level has been able to beat him, and while Tony didn't, he is comparable to him. Zorro: What about his smarts, you ask? This guy has bested Reed Richards in chess twice, and has an IQ greater to that of Bruce Banner, who is immeasurable by any IQ tests on this Earth. EARTH, honey, not country. THE GODDAMN PLANET. SiM: Tony isn't perfect, however. His suits can be overridden, and tecnomancers, like Dr. Doom, can tear apart his suit. He's also pretty cocky. He can also be ripped apart by people like Magento, although most of his suits are now demagnetized. Zorro: He's also an alcoholic. But there's no point in mentioning that, right, SiM?! SiM: I didn't finish. But, despite these faults, Iron Man is still... Zorro: A damn badass. "My armor was never a distraction or a hobby. It was a cocoon, and now I'm a changed man. You can take away my house, all my tricks and toys, but there's one thing that you can't take away- I am Iron Man."''' Princess Morbucks Death Battle Aftermath Conclusion Next Time... Category:MystiTrainer Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books vs. TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:"Kid vs. Adult" themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs Cartoon Network' themed Death Battles